Bleh Bleh Bleh
by Ditty Glint ILHyuuga
Summary: Pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata dibulan Ramadhan. Hinata menangis. Naruto kicep. Neji kewalahan.


Bleh.. Bleh.. Bleh..

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHina

Rated : K+

Genre : Family, Friendship

Warning : OoC, Gaje, Typo, acakadut, berantakan, dll, dsb.

~Fanfic spesial Ramadan~

Happy reading^^

Gema adzan maghrib sudah terdengar 20 menit yang lalu, pertanda bahwa umat muslim sudah berbuka puasa dan melaksanakan sholat tiga rakaat. Ini berarti sudah menjelang waktu tarawih. Penduduk desa Konoha sibuk bersiap untuk pergi ke masjid maupun madrasah terdekat. Sama halnya dengan salah satu keluarga di mansion Hyuuga.

Saat itu Hikari tengah melipat mukena ketika sang suami-Hyuuga Hiashi- menghampirinya.

"Kau yakin mau pergi?" Hiashi menatap istrinya yang sibuk memasukkan mukena dan sajadah ke dalam tas jinjing sederhana.

Hikari menunda kegiatannya, ia sedikit merapihkan kerudung. "Iya Hiashi, dari pertama puasa aku belum sempat tarawih. Aku mohon, jangan melarangku." ucap sang istri.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" pria berumur 27 tahun itu melirik seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasur. "Bagaimana kalau nanti mengganggu?"

"Hinata akan aku bawa. Lagipula dia sudah tidur, bukan?"

Hiashi menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, bawa Neji agar ia bisa menjaga Hinata."

"Baiklah! Terimakasih suamiku!" Hikari berjinjit untuk mengecup sekilas pipi Hiashi. Setelah itu ia menggendong Hinata, mengambil tas lalu keluar dari kamar.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis, istrinya itu memang keras kepala.

.

.

.

"Ibu, kita tidak ke masjid?" Neji bertanya bingung saat ia yakin bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui bukan jalan menuju masjid.

Hikari menoleh ke arah Neji yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Neji yang kesusahan membawa tas berisi perlengkapan bayi. Bukan Hikari yang menyuruh anak sulungnya, tapi ia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu membawa tas. Meski dilarang tetap memaksa. Mungkin sifat keras kepala yang ia miliki menurun pada Neji.

"Ibu?" panggil Neji saat merasa tak mendapat jawaban.

"Kita akan tarawih di madrasah, sayang."

Kening anak berusia 5 tahun itu berkerut, "Tapi ayah sholat tarawih di masjid." herannya.

"Iya sayang, laki-laki sholat nya di masjid kalau perempuan di madrasah." jelas Hikari.

Neji membelalak, "Aku kan laki-laki ibu!" oh, Neji harus menuntut kejelasan dari kedua orangtuanya tentang status gender yang ia miliki.

Hikari terkikik, "Tidak apa Neji, kau kan masih kecil."

Neji cemberut sedangkan Hikari tersenyum geli dengan tingkah laku anaknya.

.

.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai!"

Segera mereka duduk di barisan paling depan setelah sebelumnya menggelar sajadah dan menidurkan Hinata di atas alas yang mereka bawa. Hikari memakai mukena putih miliknya, tak lama seorang wanita seumuran dengannya menduduki tempat kosong di sebelah kiri Neji. Hikari menoleh, wanita itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam yang langsung ia jawab.

"Hikari, baru mulai tarawih?" wanita bernama Kushina yang merupakan istri teman suaminya itu bertanya sembari menggelar sajadah. Setelah itu Kushina mendudukkan Naruto di dekat Neji. Jadilah urutan duduk mereka: Hikari-Hinata-Neji-Naruto-Kushina.

"Nah Naruto duduk di sini ya! Lihat ada Neji dan Hinata juga!" Neji yang sedang asyik memainkan tangan mungil Hinata menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Ia menatap tak suka pada anak lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Anak berambut kuning itu hanya menatapnya polos. Terjadilah kontak mata yang begitu intens.

'Awas kalau kau mendekati adikku!' batin Neji protektif. Matanya masih menatap tajam Naruto. Sementara yang ditatap berkedip bingung.

"Berapa umur Hinata?" suara Kushina memutuskan kontak batin antara Neji dan Naruto.

"Dua tahun. Naruto?" jawab dan tanya Hikari.

Kushina membelai rambut anaknya dengan sayang, "Tiga tahun." ia tersenyum.

Tidak lama berselang suara adzan isya berkumandang.

.

.

.

"Umh.."

Seorang bayi perempuan menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata indah beriris lavender. Beberapa kali bayi itu berkedip memperhatikan sekitarnya yang terasa asing.

"Ya ampun! Hinata bangun." Neji yang sedari tadi tidak ikut sholat bergumam pelan saat adiknya terbangun. Naruto menoleh.

Sadar tidak ada ibu yang memeluknya, Hinata merasa tak nyaman.

"Oeee Oeee Oee!" tangis Hinata pecah, Neji kewalahan.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil botol susu yang sudah terisi di tas, mencoba menenangkan Hinata agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang melaksanakan tarawih. Tangis Hinata terhenti saat Neji menyodorkan dot botol ke mulut mungil adiknya. Bibir Hinata bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Oeee oeee oeee!" tangisnya kembali pecah saat dot itu terlepas. Suara tangisan Hinata semakin keras, orang-orang mulai risih. Neji kelimpungan.

Sementara Hikari hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Hinata berhenti menangis.

"Cup.. Cup.. Adikku sayang yang manis dan baik~" Neji mencoba menyanyi dengan nada sumbang tapi yang terjadi justru tangis adiknya bertambah kencang.

Neji pasrah. Ia menatap memohon pada ibunya. Eh, sang ibu malah sujud.

"Ibu.." mata Neji berkaca-kaca.

Tap tap tap

Neji menoleh, dapat dilihatnya Naruto merangkak ke arah Hinata. Spontan Neji menghalangi jarak pandang Naruto. Naruto menoleh mencari celah.

"Bleh.. Bleh.." Naruto yang saat itu dalam posisi seperti kucing memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya saat dirinya berhasil melihat sosok bayi berambut indigo.

Tangis Hinata tak kunjung berhenti.

"Bleh..!" ucapan itu keluar dari bibir kecil Naruto dengan cukup keras. Kushina mendelik.

Kicep, Hinata berhenti menangis. Kepalanya menoleh pada Naruto yang terlihat di belakang punggung Neji. Sang kakak mengikuti arah pandang adiknya.

"Blehh.. Bububa.. Bu.." ucap Naruto masih di belakang punggung Neji. Neji sedikit mundur membuat Naruto bisa dengan jelas menatap lucu ke arah Hinata. (Kenapa kau menangis?)

"Mba ba.." bibir kecil Hinata berucap menggemaskan, sesekali tangannya ia gerakan. Bayi Hyuuga itu balas menatap Naruto. (Aku takut..)

Neji mengkerut tak terima adiknya berhenti menangis karena anak lain.

"Buabububida." Naruto merangkak mendekati Hinata. (Tenang saja.. Ada aku di sini.)

Alis Neji semakin menukik. 'Apa ini?!'

Saat sampai di samping Hinata, Naruto duduk.

"Bo.."

"Bla.."

Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Membuat si empunya merona lalu tertawa bahagia. Menyusul, Naruto pun tertawa menyahuti Hinata. Tawa khas bayi terdengar di telinga orang-orang yang ada di sana membuat sebagian dari mereka tersenyum.

Hikari bersyukur. Kushina mesem. Neji melotot tak percaya. Kedutan tak kasat mata muncul di dahinya.

Merasa kalau Naruto berbahaya, Neji berusaha menjauhkan anak itu dari adiknya. Tahu apa yang terjadi?

Ya. Hinata menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Oee Oeee OEEEE!" Hinata menangis semakin kencang.

Naruto kicep. Neji tersenyum menang. Hikari mendelik. Kushina sweatdrop.

'Suruh siapa mengganggu adikku!'

"Assalamualaikum warah matullah.."

.

.

.

"NEJI!" Neji terjungkal.

.

.

.

Dan saat itu juga Neji dilarang mendekati adik tersayangnya oleh sang ibu. Ditambah tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengganggu adiknya yang sedang bermain dengan Naruto. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata kembali tertawa-tawa bahagia setelah dipersatukan oleh ibunda tercinta.

Poor Neji!

.

.

.

The End

Thanks for reading!^^

Mind to RnR?

Salam,

Ditty Glint


End file.
